Summer Romance
by Carlito-Bandito
Summary: High school is finally over, to Eddward's displeasure. He has changed, making friends with everyone in the cul-de-sac. Even with former enemy, Kevin. Going as far as helping with fixing Kevin's motorcycle. Will something blossom between these two? Rated M for a reason. If you do not like yaoi or this pairing, DO NOT READ.
1. Chapter 1

It was summer vacation for the last from the school of Peach Creek. Everyone in the cul-de-sac sighed in delight as the bus dropped them off for the last time. Well almost everyone was delighted. Eddward only sighed in despair. He walked into his home, and breathed deeply. His home was desolate once more today, with nothing but a letter from his parents laying on the table in his kitchen. This was different from the usual sticky notes his mother left for him with chores to do for the day.

_Dear Eddward,_

_I hope you had a wonderful day. This summer I promise we will try to take time off from work and have some quality family time. But today Mother and Father will not be home until 4 tomorrow morning. There is some spaghetti in the refrigerator when you get hungry. Will see you soon._

_Love, Mom_

Eddward crumpled the note and placed it in the trash. He had doubts that he would actually get to spend time with his family. They were both highly praised doctors at the hospital they worked for, and were almost always needed in some emergency. He still loved his parents, don't get him wrong, but he still wished he could see more of them. Glancing into the refrigerator, Eddward pulled out a medium sized bowl with the top covered with tinfoil that crackled as he removed it. He groaned as his appetite wavered, and put the tinfoil back over the bowl. He would eat later, and even then he would most likely just make something himself. He leaned against the counter wondering what to do. He had no more homework to do, and Eddy never had him make ridiculous contraptions anymore. A lot had changed between the Eds when they hit the high school years. Eddward had probably changed the most out off all who lived in the cul-de-sac. Except Jimmy. His headgear was gone, leaving behind beautifully lined teeth which shined with every smile he gave. His confidence had risen, and was no longer a shy boy who hid behind Ed's sister, Sarah. He still hung around Sarah though. As the two had stayed best friends, even though Jimmy harbored romantic feelings for the red-headed girl that were barely recognized by her.

Ed had not changed that much. He was still infatuated with aliens and monsters in the comics that were strewn around his room. He bathed more, to Eddward's relief. His body was strong and fit, while his hair had grown out a small amount to reveal a dark shade of brown. Eddward still loved the big lug, and didn't mind the strong hugs that he gave when they saw each other.

Eddy also had changed little. His height was only a few inches taller, while his temper had shortened. He continued to swindle smaller kids out of their money, though there were no large-scaled scams to attract more people.

Eddward, groaning, decided that he needed to distract his mind from the memories with a good educational book from the library. Leaving the forgotten spaghetti on the table, he grabbed his messenger bag off the ground and headed back outside. He left the door unlocked as usual, there were very few reasons to lock doors in this neighborhood. Eddward liked it that way, where he could feel safe in his own town. His bad mood lifted a little once he breathed in the fresh air. It wasn't that long of a walk to the library, maybe 10-15 minutes at most. Barely beginning his adventure, Eddward noticed Kevin working on his motorcycle next door. Even Kevin had grown up, trading in his beloved bicycle for something better and faster. I guess you could call it more like an upgrade. Eddward's foul mood the completely disappeared as he walked towards the ginger.

" Salutations, Kevin." Eddward greeted with one hand lifted. Kevin turned around, a grimace look on his face. " Is something troubling you?" Edward asked timidly. He wasn't quite sure how much Kevin liked him. He had made friends with everyone else in the cul-de-sac in recent years, but it was difficult to be sure with this guy. They had talked often, and even found things in common. Plus Kevin did sit at lunch table at school with him, but Eddward figured it was mainly because Naz also did.

" Yes something is _troubling _me." Kevin answered, rolling his eyes when he reached 'troubling'. "Bike's not working and I can't seem to fix it." He scratched at his cheek grumpily, leaving black marks from his fingers on his face. Eddward laughed quietly at this, and offered to take a look. He took a seat next to Kevin, uncomfortably close for Eddward. Kevin looked a bit surprised. "I didn't think you would know anything about this." he commented.

"Well I guess you could say I 'tinker' with mechanics every once in a while." Eddward replied with a small grin. He recalled all the machines he made for the scams, making his smile fall quickly. Kevin only replied with an 'oh' and turned his attention back to his bike's engine. At last Eddward found the problem, but was actually in the fuse box. Pointing out the bad fuse, he removed it for Kevin to see. Kevin groaned, feeling like an idiot for not checking and got up to check a toolbox for a replacement. He came back and placed the new fuse in the slot. They both got up and Kevin tried to start it up. The bike roared to life, and he grinned largely at Eddward in joy. Seeing the smile sent a blush across Eddward's face. He looked towards the ground and smiled. Kevin, shutting the bike back off, didn't think anything this reaction and threw an arm around his shoulders.

" Double-D, you're the most awesome guy in the world!" Kevin praised, laughing in triumph. The smaller boy shrank under the touch on his shoulders, his face getting redder. "Come on, let's go inside for a drink."

Once inside, Eddward took off his bag and set it beside the couch and walked into the kitchen with Kevin. Kevin was about to get cups from a cabinet, when Eddward stopped him. He scowled at Kevin to wash his hands before touching glasses. Kevin chuckled and went to the sink. Eddward washed his hands also, grabbing a paper towel to dry off.

" Alright is that better?" Kevin mocked playfully, showing his palms. Eddward simply glared at him and crossed his arms. " Oh you know I'm just playing with ya." Kevin said while getting the glasses. Setting them on the table, he then grabbed the lemonade and poured some for both.

" Thank you, Kevin." Eddward said politely. He hated to admit it, but just seating at the same table as Kevin gave him butterflies. He sipped some of the drink, but it sat anxiously in his stomach. So he set the glass down, doubting he would touch it again.

" No prob." Kevin answered. He gulped down his lemonade quickly and sighed in satisfaction. " So, were you planning on going anywhere?" He jerked his thumb towards Eddward's bag.

" Oh. Yes actually. I was heading to the library for new reading material." Eddward said with a smile. Perhaps he would grab a book or two in mechanics for fun while he was there.

" Huh. Sounds real fun."

" In fact, it is enjoyable."

Kevin laughed again, and got up.

" Well. As a thank you," he said, placing his glass in the sink, " I'll give you ride."

Eddward was startled at the offer, his eyes widening. There was no way he could ask Kevin for a ride, let alone get on the dangerous bike. He told Kevin this, only to have him insist that it would be perfectly ok. Eddward still wasn't pleased, a frown pulling on his lips.

" Oh it'll be fine, you dork. I'm not that horrible of a driver." Kevin said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddward walked back home to change before taking a ride to the library, Kevin telling him that they would meet back up after took a quick shower. When he reached his house, he jogged up the stairs and into his room. His pants had a little dirt from sitting on the concrete in Kevin's garage, so the removed those and pulled a pair of dark wash jean shorts from his drawer. He used to wear a pair of purple shorts, but his taste has changed and adapted with the new trend of skinny jeans. Though he always donned his traditional orange tee. He kept on his present shirt since it nothing had soiled it, and walked to his bathroom's mirror. Removing his hat, his black hair stuck out at odd angles. He first brushed it back, showing the scar on his forehead that continued back into his hairline and disappeared. He had this scar since he was a few months old. His parents were driving home, and though the weather was perfect, a car skidded and hit the front of their car. While another car that had not reacted in time, slammed into the back. It sent shards from the rear window into the back seats, a stray slashing deep into young Eddward's forehead. Emergency arrived eventually, but it was difficult to get all of the family from the wrecked car. Not to mention those involved, but in the end everyone escaped the accident with their lives and a few broken bones. Eddward had been left with a permanent scar, and scared to be teased by others for it. So he found comfort in a hat, and wore it all through his childhood. Of course others became very curious to see what was under the hat, but no one except the eds had discovered it.

Once he reached high school he wanted to recreate himself. Become an individual, not just one of the eds. Including a brand new haircut, one with bangs that could hide the scar until he felt completely comfortable. One day at the lunch table, others from the neighborhood gathered at the table, surprised to found Eddward without his hat. Stammering through most of it, he told his story to them and how it had affected his self-consciousness. Naz had worried, asking a few times if it still hurt. He assured her that it didn't, and she grazed the scar with her fingertips. The touch made his throat go dry and swallow very loudly, glancing over at Kevin. Eddward figured this action would upset the ginger, and as he found out, Kevin had looked very pissed indeed. Eddward turned away, seeing the upset reaction and Rolf clamped a grip onto his shoulder. He only loudly said that the scar was nothing, and showed the table one that he had received on his back wrestling goats in the old country. Everyone at the table yelled at Rolf, Kevin saying he had an even better one than that. Then he proceeded to show a bad scar from practicing football, grinning from ear to ear as he boasted about all the stitches he got. By the end, Eddward felt a bit silly about worrying about his small scar, especially seeing everyone smiling and talking about scars and bruises they acquired sometime in their life. That day he started his new friendship with others, reaching out and making even more friends with fellow students. He did still occasionally wear his hat, but never in that way again.

_Enough reminiscing, _Eddward thought to himself. He brushed his hair back into a decent style and ran down the stairs. _Now I only have to grab my-…. Oh dear._ He whipped his head from side to side, scanning his living room. His messenger was no were to be found. Then he realized. He left it at Kevin's house. Groaning, he smacked his hand to his face and walked out of his house. He felt like such a forgetful idiot. Now he would have to knock and ask to get it. Once he reached the door, Eddward knocked and stood back to wait for an answer. But the sight was not something he was prepared for. Kevin opened the door, with only a pair of pants one and rubbing his hair dry with a towel. Eddward could already feel his face going red. He glanced at the body, well defined abs and water drops still spreading across his torso. The sight made his heart thump faster, drumming in his ears.

" Sup. I said I would meet you outside." Kevin said, resting the towel around his shoulders.

" Oh. Uh. Yes. I remember you telling me this. But I hate to disturb you, but I seem to have left my bag in your house. Is there, uh, any possible way I could quickly grab it and I will stand back outside."

" Ah, got it. It's cool, you can wait in here anyway." Kevin replied, already walking away from the door. Eddward started to argue, but the boy had started to ascend up the stairs. So with a sigh, he stepped inside the home and sat on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin reappeared, fully clothed. His hair was spiked into a fohawk, a style popular among the team at their school. He grabbed up his keys off the stand at the door and motioned for Eddward to follow him out. Eddward obediently followed to the garage, where Kevin picked up one helmet, tossing it to him without warning. Eddward gasped in fear, but caught it, fumbling it before getting a stable grip on the damn thing. He glared at Kevin, who only laughed and placed on the other helmet and hopped on the bike. While he backed it out onto the pavement, Eddward walked after him, trying to get his helmet on. When he did get it on, the fit was very snug and uncomfortable. Nonetheless, he stood beside the bike while it started up, fear welling up in his stomach. He bit his lip and fidgeted, noting the small space behind Kevin for him to sit.

" Come on dweeb." Kevin teased, patting the seat behind him. Eddward gulped and shakily got on the bike. He was pretty much pressed up against the boy, feeling the warmth of his body. Then an even more embarrassing thought wandered into his mind. _Where do I place my hands?_ Wrapping them around someone's waist is left for those who are very close and intimate. Eddward settled for holding his shoulders, and soon they were off.

They arrived at the library soon and Kevin turned off the bike and put down the kickstand. Eddward released his shoulders and awkwardly stepped off. He was having a hard time getting his helmet off, every time he pushed it upward, it felt stuck and painful. Kevin, with helmet already off, walked over and grab it.

" Getting helmets off is a bit harder than getting them on." He commented, tugging it up and forward. It finally slipped off and left Eddward's hair in a mess. Kevin didn't help much, making it worse by ruffling it with his hand. Eddward slapped his hand away with a laugh and attempted to comb through it with his fingers. " Anyway, I'm just gonna sit out here. I don't care to look today." Kevin added, a smirk playing on his face. Eddward nodded and walked in the building, a bell chiming when the door opened.

Eddward tried to rush through, not wanting to keep Kevin waiting for long. He paused shortly while he scanned the shelves for the book he wanted. In the end he snatched four books to carry home, and walked to the front desk. He was familiar with the woman behind the desk, and made small talk before putting the books in his bag and pushing the door open to leave. He found Kevin sitting against the wall, blowing chewing gum bubbles of blue and pressing in numerous buttons on his cell phone . He smiled at Eddward and stood up, placing the phone back in his pocket and stretching out the cramped muscles. Eddward turned away, afraid of blushing and pulled on the uncomfortable helmet.

They are halfway home when they reached a small bump in the road, causing Eddward to grip tightly onto Kevin's shoulders with fear. As they reached a stop sign, Kevin turned around and said told him loudly over the sound of the motor to wrap his arms around his waist if he was scared. Eddward went red, thankfully hidden by the helmet and with trembling hands, locked fingers in front on Kevin's waist. Eddward closed his eyes. The could feel the tightened abdomen under his hands, raising and falling with every breath. He could also feel the slightest thump of a heartbeat going fast, and wondered if it was Kevin's or his. More likely to be his, Eddward mused. Before he knew it, they were back at the cul-de-sac. The engine shut off and Eddward looked around, noticing they were not in the garage, but in the middle of the neighborhood. He was about to question Kevin when he leaned sideways to see past when the sight of Ed and Eddy caught him off guard. Kevin pulled off his helmet and called out to Eddy.

" What do you want short-stop?" His voice growled with deep dislike.

" Shut it Kev, we have to talk to Double-D." Eddy yelled back. Eddward cowered behind Kevin, loosening his grip around his waist. Kevin grabbed his arm and whispered that he didn't have to if he didn't want to. The look in his green eyes were genuinely concerned, the hand on his arm firm. Eddward shook his head and pulled Kevin's hand from his arm.

" It's ok. I can handle this situation." Eddward comforted. He painfully pulled off his helmet and got off the bike, handed the helmet to Kevin and started walking to Eddy. When he reached Eddy, he could feel his confidence wavering under the shorter boy's smoldering glare. " You needed to speak to me, Eddy?" He choked out.

" Yeah, I have a scam and I need you to build it." Eddy replied with a grumble.

" I.. I don't think I'm comfortable building anything for you anymore Eddy… I do not want to help you take money from people."

" What are you saying Double-D? You have to build this! Besides when did you start caring that we were taking other people's money huh?"

" Times have changed, Eddy. It doesn't feel right anymore, and I will have no part in this plan that you have devised."

" Yeah you only hang out with the other guys now! Hell even Kevin! What happened to you hating him just like me and Ed here?" At the mention of his name, Ed perked up and grabbed Eddward into a hug crying for him to come with them. This tugged at his heart, but Eddward had to take a stand against what he didn't believe in anymore. And he needed to do so, fast. Others were beginning to gather around the conversation.

" I can't, Ed. This isn't moral. Also to answer your question, Eddy, I have found that he isn't as evil as you would think. He is actu-"

" - Don't even start Double-D. What have you fallen in love him, huh? I could overlook the fact that you were gay as long as you still built for my ideas, but now you've gone too far!"

Eddward couldn't even reply. His face went white and he could feel a cold dread filling up his veins. _Oh no.. No, no, no, no. Please tell me this is some twisted dream. _His heart pounded dully against his chest. _He just told. The whole. Neighborhood about me._ Tears spilled over his cheeks, and with every ounce of will in his body he slapped Eddy full across his face and watched him fall back and reach up to the side of his face. He started to shout countless obscenities at Eddward, but they faded quickly as Eddward raced towards his home. His vision was blurry when he reached his house, and locked the door behind him. His crying turned into sobs as he ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut and dived into his bed, wrapping himself up in his comforter where he continued to cry until he fell into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days were like hell for Eddward. He spent most of the time laying in bed, only getting out for necessities like food and taking trips to the bathroom. There were constant knocks at the door, and while he could block some of it out with pulling a pillow over his ears, it never did well enough. When the knocking would turn into banging on the door, he went into his restroom and showered for long periods of time.

This morning started out with one of these showers. Wiping away the condensation on the mirror, his reflection was a sad sight. His eyes were swollen from the tears that never seemed to stay at bay for long, and his nose was red-ish pink from tissues. Eddward knew sooner or later he would have to go outside, but for now he was content with staying put inside this prison of a home.

He mind would continue to stray to that morning, whether in his dreams or while he lay on his bed thinking. He felt so betrayed, Eddy spilling his secret let out like it meant nothing. Eddward knew he shouldn't have trusted anyone besides his parents with it, but it was too late for wishing to take it back. Eddy had been sickened with him the day Eddward came out to his friends, and pulled away from him since. Just the comment he made about _Eddward_ being the one to stop hanging out with them made him sick to his stomach. His parents had taken it very easily. He had stayed up very late, waiting for them to get home so he could tell them face-to-face. Eddward's mother told him she had a feeling that he was for a long time, and was happy to have him come to terms with it. Eddward seemed more surprised with this, since he never got to see his mother, let alone give any signals that he was attracted to the same sex. His mother only commented that it was simply 'mother's intuition', and he let it go. He then turned to his father, waiting his response. His father placed one hand on his shoulder sternly and asked if he was certain. Eddward nodded and said that he had never felt more certain of anything than he did of this. His father replied that he respected Eddward's decision, and warned him that there were going to be many people who did not agree. These people could be cruel, he had said. _Oh how right you were, Father. _Eddward thought now.

The sound of knocking drew Eddward out of his daze, the repetitive thuds on his door frustrating him further. He was going to deal with this now. With that set in this mind, he loped down the stairs and to the door.

" Who is-" Eddward began to ask before he coughed into his hand. He had almost forgotten the lack of use his voice had received these past few days. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Who is it?"

" It's Naz." A female voice answered back. Eddward was afraid, placing his back against the door. What would she say? Is she disgusted with him, as he was sure everyone else was. She called out again after absence of a reply. " Please, Double-D. I need to talk to you. I'm worried about you." _Worried? Why was she worried?_,Eddward thought, biting into his thumb nail. Finally he unlocked the door and opened it to let her inside.

" Naz, please forgive me if I'm being rude, but why on Earth are you worried about me?" Eddward asked, his arms out to the front with his palms faced upward. Naz didn't answer, only throwing her arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a hug. She buried her face into his shirt.

" Dude, I'm worried about you because you haven't been outside in a week! And now that I see you, you look absolutely horrible and in need of a friend!" She said, her voice muffled by the fabric. " I don't care if you're gay or straight, you are Double-D and I see no difference."

Eddward felt his eyes welling up at her acceptance. It didn't last for long though, as he asked her about how the others felt. She released him, and bit her lip. He lead her to the couch, there she began to fill him in on how it went after Eddward had ran from the scene.

Right after seeing the door close, Kevin ran straight towards Eddy. He grabbed up the shorter boy by the shirt and punched him repeatedly until Ed intervened, tearing Eddy from Kevin. He quickly took off, with Eddy flung over his shoulder. Naz had tried to help calm down Kevin by pushing him away from the scene, but he shoved away her hands from him and stalked back to his bike and sped away from the cul-de-sac, squealing his tires on the pavement. Johnny had questioned Plank what 'gay' had meant, and when it 'answered' him, Johnny only made a face of confusion and walked home. Jimmy and Sarah were grossed out by the thought, but Naz blamed it on them still being young and immature. Then the two switched back the subject to the dolls Sarah had gotten recently, Jimmy hanging on her every word while they walked to her house. Naz was only left with Rolf, who had his arms crossed with a look of deep thought. She had walked up to him to see how he felt. He replied that he didn't agree, but the 'edd-boy' was allowed to live how he pleased and Rolf respected that. With that, he turned away from her and went back to tend to the animals on his farm.

After she finished her short tale, Eddward chewed the inside of his cheek absentmindedly. He reviewed the facts. Not everyone was completely 'ok' with the news, but it was better than anything he had imagined the past few days. Naz placed her hand on his and gave a comforting squeeze. He glanced over at her and gave a small smile. His life was taking a turn, but perhaps in a better direction? He was tired of hiding this feeling he harbored from those he now called friends, and with at least one person who didn't look at him in horror, his chest felt lightened. Naz jumped a bit in surprise and grabbed the phone that was vibrating in her pocket. She raised her eyebrows in apology and stood up, walking away as she answered the call.

" Hey, where have you been? Oh.. Again?….. Kevin wait." The mere mention of Kevin's name sent Eddward's head whipping around towards Naz. She looked at him and smiled. " Yep, he finally let me talk to him." His chest tightened. He completely forgotten about how Naz told him about Kevin racing off after punching Eddy. He mind clouded again with questions. Did Kevin hate him now? Did he defend Eddward or did he beat up Eddy because he somewhat called Kevin Eddward's lover? His cheeks warmed when the thought of being mistaken for Kevin's boyfriend. _Do I like Kevin? _Eddward thought. _Well of course I do, he is very kind and pleasant to be around. But do I have more feeling for him?_ This puzzled him further._ How can one tell when they have romantic feelings for another?_

His thoughts were interrupted by Naz talking him. "Hey, Double-D. I'm going to see Kevin, you wanna tag along?" When she saw the expression of worry she added, "It's ok, dude. Kevin's fine with it. He doesn't hate you, I mean he flipped when he saw you running away crying, and stood up for you to that pip-squeak. You know… He's worried about you too." Eddward's distress faded without another thought hearing her words. He smiled and got up.

" As much as I would love to, I will have to decline." Eddward replied, giving a tired grin.

Naz looked displeased and pouted. But she didn't question and gave him one last hug before opening the door. She waved sadly goodbye and shut the door behind her. When he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore, Eddward fell to his knees in front of the door. He wished so much to see Kevin. He didn't hate Eddward, instead he worried about him. Yet he couldn't bring himself to let Kevin see him in his current state. His looked rough, as Naz had pointed out, and with all the worries gone for now, he desperately needed rest. One that didn't end every few minutes with fears and questions that swirled his mind until he felt tears soaking his pillow again.

Still, he felt the urge to run to Naz and go with her to see Kevin. Eddward wrapped his arms around his torso. His chest and stomach ached with desire to just catch a glance of the red haired boy who smiled crookedly when he teased Eddward. Who's green eyes brightened when someone complimented his bike, and shined with pride after winning another football game. Eddward now knew how to tell when a person is in love with someone; this feeling of wanting to see and being around that person so badly that it physically hurt. He smiled to himself with this new realization.

" I'm in love with Kevin."


	5. Chapter 5

Eddward's stomach was in knots that night, continuing onto the next day. This new unspoken confession left his mind muddled and unable to focus on any ask at hand. Yet his mood was light and giddy, sometimes he found himself giggling. _First love_, Eddward thought, the phrase bringing a red tint to his face. He knew it was childish reacting this way, but he could not contain himself against the overwhelmingly new affection. He sighed one more time to calm down, but unfortunately inhaled smoke. Coughing, Eddward turned to the oven. He cursed under his breath, and hurriedly opened it, pulling out it's burning contents. Wiping the tears from his eyes caused by the smoke filly the air, he no longer feeling on cloud nine. His pizza had burnt crust and a few of the toppings were beyond edible. It wasn't completely ruined, and after picking off the burnt places, he cut the pizza into 8 slices and slid a few on a plate.

After eating, Eddward found himself completely bored. He tried picking up the books he got from the library, but they were constant reminders of Kevin. _Why must everything connect back to him?_, Eddward screamed in his head. _You don't even have a clue if he likes you back. Why would he? Kevin has had a few girlfriends, so that leans towards him being straight. _He groaned, if only that fact could stop the attraction Eddward had for the ginger. He took a deep breath and grabbed the books, walking out the front door. He was going to distract his mind, one way or another, and paced down the sidewalk. It wasn't long before his legs started trembling. This was the first time he'd been outside since the incident that day, and sweat was starting to form on his face. His eyes shot glances around him, looking for any traces of neighbors. When he didn't see anyone he sighed with relief and walked faster, the trembling in his legs declining with each step. As Eddward passed Kevin's house, he involuntarily glanced over to look for Kevin or his bike. His heart sank seeing both missing, but he scowled himself for being depressed by the absence and passed the house, heading towards the park a few blocks away.

When he finally reached the park, he could feel sweat from the walk beginning to soak his body and clothes. Luckily a breeze was coming through, swaying the trees and rustling the leaves on the ground, and Eddward thanked the refreshing wind cooling his body. He walked through the entrance and heard various voices coming from an outside basketball court that was part of the park. Strangely there were no other voices that usually filled the air during the summer. Eddward shrugged it off and walked to his favorite spot, where the trees crowded, providing plenty of shade. Making his way down the path, the voices grew louder until he finally passed the court. A group of 8 guys were fighting over the basketball with roughness that would never be acceptable during a school game. He continued walking, suddenly doing a double take, a familiar red head of hair catching his eye. His heart started racing, and he looked behind him to where the cars were parked. _Oh dear. _Eddward gulped. Kevin's motorcycle was parked among the other cars, there was no mistaking it. He placed a hand over his mouth, he would have never entered the park if he had knew Kevin would be here. How could he have missed it when he passed, going into the park? He wasn't ready to face Kevin, only a day after realizing his feeling for him. He needed to move now, before Kevin noticed him standi-

" Double- D?". Eddward didn't need to look towards the voice to know who was speaking. His eyes pulled slowly away from the motorcycle before resting on the face of it's owner. His stomach did a back-flip as his eyes met Kevin's green ones. Everyone was looking at Eddward, confusion etched on their faces, but Eddward didn't notice. He couldn't look away from Kevin, his whole body still as a statue. His face must have had the 'deer in headlights' look, because Kevin's eyebrows furrowed with concern. It was when he starting moving toward Eddward, that Eddward broke out of his shock and bolted away from the scene. Kevin called out that he would be back and started after him, a stitch sending pain throughout the side of his abdomen. " Dammit dweeb, get back here!" He cursed at Eddward.

His breath was coming out in gasps when Eddward finally reached the restrooms, irritatingly placed on the other side of the park. His hands were on his knees, his body doubled over. _There is no way I can outrun him,_ Eddward thought. He glanced back over his shoulder, already seeing Kevin jogging towards him. Eddward wiped the sweat dripping on his face and walked into the men's room, locking the door behind him. For once, he was happy with the one toilet and one urinal, resulting with a lock on the door. He lowered the lid to the toilet and sat. It wasn't long before Kevin banged on the door.

" Double-D, I know you're in there. Please open the door." Kevin voice was gruff, his words pausing between deep breaths. " Why won't you talk to me?"

" I can hear you perfectly fine through the door."

" That's not gonna work, I need to talk to you face to face."

" I'm afraid I cannot allow that at the moment."

" And why is that?"

" Because…. Well you see." Eddward began, his face was flushed from running and embarrassment. His stomach full of butterflies. No way he was going to attempt to talk to Kevin, he couldn't even look him in the face now. " It's complicated."

" Listen, if this is because you're gay or whatever, I don't care about it. So please," Kevin replied, pressing his forehead against the door. " Open the door." Eddward's stomach went from butterflies to wrenching pain. The pleading in Kevin voice tugged at his heart, but still he couldn't gather enough courage yet to face Kevin.

" I'm sorry." Eddward choked out.

" No. I don't want to hear that. Now you open this door or tell me why you can't!" Kevin growled, trying at the door again.

" Because. I can't tell you!"

" Bull shit! What is so difficult to tell me? We have talked before! We were… becoming such great friends.." Kevin said, his voice lowering until it was barely above a whisper. " Do you not trust me?"

Tears started rolling from Eddward's eyes. What was he doing? Kevin saw them as close friends, and Eddward had to ruin it with wanting more than that now. He was just avoiding the chance of rejection. Eddward got up from the toilet and placed a hand on the door handle, whispering back.

" It's because.. Kevin. I'm in love with you." He covered his mouth with his other hand, holding in the sound of his crying. A silence grew between the two, Eddward's heart pounding against his ears, while more tears rolled down his cheeks. Finally the tension was broken by a small voice coming from the other side.

" Open the door."

Eddward sniffled, rubbing both of his eyes frees of tears and quickly collected himself. He had confessed, and now he had to accept the answer, without sobbing like a small child. Unlocking the door, he took one last breath before opening the door slowly, the hinges creaking loudly. His hands hadn't even left the handle when a hand grabbed at his arm, pulling him from the doorway and pressing him against the wall. Eddward closed his eyes, too nervous to look at Kevin. He prepared himself for a punch, but instead found a pair of lips crashing down onto his. He didn't have enough time to react before the lips receded. Eddward shot open his eyes and looked at Kevin.

Kevin's face was a deep shade of red, his green eyes standing out more than usual. His grip left Eddward's arm and his hands touched the wall on either side of Eddward head. Kevin's eyes pierced into his, leaning his face towards Eddward, until he could feel the warm breath on his skin. His voice came out in a low, angry whisper.

" Do you know how long I have been waiting for this moment?" Kevin asked, closing the short distance between them, and planting another kiss on Eddward's lips.

Eddward's mind went into a dizzying spiral of confusion, ecstasy, and fear; while his body reacted naturally to the movements of Kevin's mouth on his, deepening the kiss He felt a hand slide down to his side and grip onto his waist, an electric shock coursed down his spine and a small groan escaped his lips, breaking the kiss. Kevin chuckled and traced small nips and kisses down Eddward's neck, pulling him closer to his body. Eddward's fingers grasped Kevin's shoulders and hair, biting fiercely on his lip. His neck was so sensitive to the kisses, each one causing a threat of more groans to surface and spasms to ripple through his body. When Kevin's other hand slithered under Eddward's shirt and touched his stomach, he was unable to contain them anymore. Another jolt shot through his core, pleadingly gasping out Kevin's name.

Eddward almost immediately regretted this, for Kevin lifted him up and pushed them both onto the wall, both his arms gripping tightly on Eddward's hips. Kevin's lips returned to Eddward's, his tongue seeking entrance into Eddward's mouth. Eddward gladly accepted, and their tongues proceeded to wrestle, both of the boys' faces blushing and perspiration forming on their skin. The two were starting to get heated, their bodies meshed together with Eddward's legs wrapped around to Kevin's back, squeezing when Kevin's crotch grinding slowly against his. The two were in a world of bliss, at first unaware of Kevin's name being called. It sounded far away, but gradually rose, until Kevin pulled his lips away from Eddward's and listened for his name again. When it sounded again, he lowered Eddward back onto the ground and harshly whispered.

"Can't ever get a damn minute of privacy when I want some." He sighed and looked at Eddward. His green eyes still shown with lust, hooking a finger through one of the belt loops on Eddward's pants and pulled him close, snatching a quick peck on the lips. "We are going back to my place," pausing after hearing his name once more," after we deal with these guys."

Eddward couldn't even speak. He was still on a pleasure high, and only smiled sheepishly at Kevin's comment. He stumbled back into the bathroom, scooped up his books, and walked next to Kevin towards the figures that were jogging to their location. He grabbed onto the back of Kevin's shirt for support, his legs feeling like jelly. He noticed Kevin walked with sure footing, with the broadest smile lighting his face. He looked invincible to any who got in his way, and Eddward silently wished that Kevin was at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

When the figures reached the two boys halfway across the park, Eddward noticed that it was the football team from their school. They gathered in front of Eddward and Kevin, some bent over, attempting to catch their breath, while the guy in front (the leader, Eddward assumed) questioned Kevin.

" Why did you leave man?" The one is front asked.

" I needed to talk to him, Mark." Kevin answered, placing a hand on Eddward's shoulder. " And now we are going back to my place." then proceeded to walk past the group of boys.

He was blocked by the main guy, who Eddward now knew as 'Mark'. At first he smiled and chuckled, claiming Kevin couldn't leave yet, that they had a game to finish. But when Kevin shrugged and told Mark that he would finish it another day, Mark's smile dropped and his eyebrows drew close together in frustration. He turned his gaze on Eddward, and crossed his arms. Eddward clutched onto the back of Kevin's shirt tighter and mentally cowered in fear under the stare.

" Is he so special now that you're just gonna leave us in the middle of a game?" Mark asked, his gaze never leaving Eddward.

" To be honest, he was always more important to me." Kevin replied, pulling Eddward closer to him, Mark's stare now unsettling him. " It's just now, I have found out that I was pretty important too, and I plan to spend the rest of the day with him."

Meanwhile, Eddward and the guys behind Mark were staring at the two, their gazes switching between them periodically. The tension between Mark and Kevin were felt by all, and everyone was beginning to get antsy. Though inside, Eddward was a little happy, hearing that Kevin had always thought him important. He hadn't even thought about if Kevin would choose his friends over Eddward, and again was happy and pleased to know that it was never an issue.

Mark on the other hand did not look pleased one bit, and shook his head. " I just don't get it man. This dork is more important than _us_?" His arms motioned to the guys behind him, and again he shook his head. " No. He isn't. There is no reason for him to be."

" Yes there is, Mark. I love Double- D, and he loves me. Nothing to it. Now out of my way, before I force you to." Kevin let go Eddward's shoulder and grabbed his hand, heading around the guys, pulling Eddward behind him. Suddenly Mark grabbed the front of Kevin's shirt and pulled it to face him. His face was reddening in anger and spoke through clenched teeth.

" Hell. No. I will not let you do this. I don't what the little shit did, but you are not a faggot. Now you let go of his hand and get your ass away from him." Mark kept his grip on Kevin's shirt, glaring into his eyes. Eddward flinched at the word 'faggot'. He never got over how cruel people could be, and what horrible words they came up with for homosexuals. He moved closer to Kevin, his hand grabbing onto the same arm that held his other hand, now giving a comforting squeeze. Kevin returned the glare with one of his one and spoke in a low, harsh tone.

" You shut your mouth, and fucking let me go. If you can't accept me or Double- D, then you were never my friend and can just go to hell. You know as well as I do, that I can beat the shit out of you; and I don't think you want to test me." Mark glared silently for a few seconds before releasing Kevin's shirt and pushing him away. He turned his back on Kevin.

" Get lost, Kevin. I don't ever want to speak or hear from you ever again."

Kevin didn't hesitate and marched away from the group, Eddward trailing behind, glancing over his shoulder every few steps. The other guys stared at them as they walked away, but Mark never once turned around to see if Kevin had even walked away. Eddward felt a pang of guilt for tearing to two friends apart, but stayed silent. The two stayed quiet the rest of the walk to Kevin's bike. There, Kevin let go of his hand and grabbed his helmet. When he turned back to Eddward, he could see pain on Kevin's face. His lips were in a set line, but his eyes were always a give away to the emotion he felt. Now the color seemed dulled, glazed over with signs of him about to cry. He was putting the helmet on Eddward's head, when Eddward reached up to stop him.

" Kevin. I-" Eddward began.

" Don't, Double- D. You better not suggest me going back there. What's done is done." Kevin interrupted.

" I would understand, Kevin, if you did return to them. If my feelings for you resulted in conflict with your friends, I could never forgive myself-" Eddward said, again being cut off by Kevin's words.

" Them?! No. They were never my friends. Or could they ever, now." Kevin set the helmet back on the bike and took Eddward's face in his hands. " Listen to me. I have chosen you over them. No. They were never a choice when it comes to you. Do you understand?" When Eddward nodded, blushing slightly at the earnest tone in his voice, Kevin smile and planted a small kiss on his lips. Then put the helmet on Eddward's head and hopped on the bike. Eddward smiled too and got on the back seat, wrapping his arms around Kevin's waist.

On the short trip back, Eddward closed his eyes and reflected over what had happened today. He bit his lip when he reached the instance after they had argued. He wondered now what was going to happened when they got back to Kevin's home, and after seeing the lust in Kevin's eyes at that time, he had a clue. His hold tightened around Kevin. Misunderstanding this motion, Kevin gave an affectionate pat on Eddward's hands thinking it was him being scared of riding on the motorcycle. Eddward giggled nervously at this and gulped with anxiety.

When they arrived, they pulled into the garage, and Eddward released his grip diffidently. He glanced around, stalling for time. He saw that no one was around, and was relieved that there wasn't going to be another fight. Kevin helped with pulling off his helmet, and placed it on a table in the garage. He looked back at Eddward, beckoning him over with a finger, a smirk replacing the sadness that once was on his face. Eddward's stomach dropped, blushing all over again, and stayed seated on the bike. Kevin walked back over to him, one hand on his hip, the other on the seat beside Eddward. He drummed his fingers on the leather impatiently, while Eddward adverted the eyes that he could feel on his face. Running out of patience, Kevin swooped up Eddward bridal style off the motorcycle. Eddward gasped and grabbed onto Kevin's shoulders. He turned to Kevin, growling at him. Kevin chuckled and ignored Eddward's squirming, opening the door and easily making it up the stairs with Eddward is his arms.

When they reached Kevin's room, he dropped Eddward on his bed, and walked back to close his door. In the back of Eddward's mind, he panicked. _Where are his parents? Oh dear. Surely they will return soon… Or at least, I hope they do._ It's not that Eddward wasn't physically attracted to Kevin, he definitely was. But that didn't stop him from being nervous and worried about what was going to happen. More then that, why would Kevin dare risk having his parents walk in on them? Anger bubbled over the other emotions, Kevin was being entirely too reckless, in his opinion. He crossed his arms and glared at Kevin, who was now walking back to him. He bent over and kissed Eddward on the lips, then leaned to whisper in his ear.

" You're so cute when you're angry." He whispered huskily, pressing his lips on Eddward's neck.

Without thinking, Eddward coiled his arms around Kevin's shoulders, drawing his near. Kevin moved forward, putting Eddward on his back, and hovered over Eddward. He pushed one hand under Eddward's shirt, sending familiar tingles down Eddward's core. _So much for worrying about his parents._ Eddward thought, tangling his fingers in Kevin's hair. Meanwhile Kevin moved back up to kiss Eddward's again, forcing his tongue inside the shorter boy's mouth. Eddward could feel himself reacting physically to the moment, blooding rushing to the lower region on his body. He blushed and pulled away from the kiss, embarrassed by this new activity. Kevin opened his eyes and glanced down at the boy in confusion.

" What is it, Double-D?" Kevin asked, panting.

" Nothing in particular." Eddward replied, removing his arms from Kevin's shoulders and moving them down, attempting to cover the front of his shorts. Kevin's eyes followed Eddward's hands, snickering when he realized why his new lover had stopped. " Don't laugh at me. I cannot decide when my body responds to your advances."

Kevin rolled his eyes and pulled Eddward's hands away, pinning them above his head. His held them there with one hand, the other slithering down Eddward's front, while he licked his lips. " Shut up, you adorable little dork. Nothing to be ashamed of." Kevin commented, drawing little circles around Eddward's belly button. Afterwards he moved down, unbuttoning his shorts, and looked back up Eddward. Seeing his embarrassed expression, Kevin smiled evilly and pulled down on the zipper. Eddward squeezed his eyelids shut. He wasn't all that sure if he was ready for all of this, and whimpered against Kevin's hold on his hands. Kevin sighed depressingly. " Well I can't do this with you acting like that."

Eddward opened his eyes. Kevin let go of his grip on Eddward's hands, zipping and buttoning back up his shorts. Eddward felt relieved, and a little let down. He raised back up in a sitting position, glancing at Kevin. Kevin was slouched over, resting his chin on his hand. Eddward now felt guilty again, and twisted his fingers in his lap. " I apologize, Kevin."

" If you didn't want to, then why didn't you tell me?" Kevin replied, looking at Eddward out of the corner of his eye.

" It's not that I didn't wish to. I truly thought that I would be prepared, but when it came time, I guess I was mistaken. I didn't mean to anger you."

Kevin sighed again and turned to Eddward. " I'm not angry. I could never really be angry at you. But when you don't want to, or think you're ready, let me know so I don't feel like I'm forcing you." He laughed and fell back on the bed. " Though I kind of enjoyed seeing that face you made."

" Well what do we do now?" Eddward asked, laying down next to Kevin.

Kevin wrapped his arms around Eddward's waist and pulled him close. " I don't know about you, but I'm tired after playing basketball, and being confessed to," seeing Eddward look sheepishly away, Kevin smiled and ruffled his hair, " which I am happy about. Silly. Anyways what I'm trying to say is, I'm taking a nap."

Eddward raised his eyebrows. " Can I presume that I am to take one also?" He asked mockingly.

" Now that you mention it, yes you are. Now just go to sleep. My parents aren't going to be home until this weekend, so it's no problem if you stay." He winked at Eddward. " That means also overnight."

Eddward squinted at Kevin and playfully slapped his chest. Kevin chuckled and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. Eddward rested his head on Kevin's chest, when a sudden thought crossed his mind.

" Hey Kevin?"

" Mmm?"

" Does this mean we are dating?"

Kevin shuffled, turning on his side. Eddward moved his head and looked up at Kevin. " Not really."

Eddward frowned deeply. " No?" He could feel his voice falter.

" Nope. Not yet." He rested a hand on Eddward's cheek. " Double-D. Will you go out with me?"

Eddward smiled, stifling a giggle, and kissed Kevin's lips. " Yes I will."

Kevin smiled and rolled over on his back, Eddward resting his head on Kevin's chest again. " Now. Now we are dating." Kevin whispered. Eddward yawned, smiling, and the two drifted off into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

The sun was setting when Kevin awoke from his sleep from multiple loud noises coming from outside. Kevin reached up to his face, groaning in aggravation, and rub his eyes. His looked over to his sleeping partner who was sound asleep, subtly snoring on his back with his mouth wide open. _So cute. _Kevin thought, gently brushing the back of his hand down Eddward's cheek. In response, Eddward stopped snoring and moved slightly towards the warmth of Kevin's hand, pieces of his already messy hair falling in front of his eyes. Kevin swept the hairs aside and placed a small kiss on Eddward's forehead, before rising from the bed to investigate the noise. He didn't want the noise to wake Eddward, and disturb his peaceful looking sleep. Moving through his home noiselessly, Kevin walked into his parents bedroom that was located at the front of the home, and peered through the blinds on the window.

Below Kevin's view, he saw the members of the football team gathered at his door, banging their fist on the door and shouting for him. Immediately anger boiled through his veins, and he rushed back to his room, grabbing his cell phone. Quickly browsing down his contact list, he found the number he was looking for and pressed the call button. He moved back into the hallway when the call connected, a familiar accented voice came through the phone.

" Hey, Rolf. I need your help with something." Kevin mumbled, careful not to let his anger raise his voice.

" Would this be involving the group that is huddle at your house?" Rolf answered, and Kevin sighed. This probably meant those jerks were being loud enough that everyone could hear them.

" Yeah. It does. Do you think you can help me handle them? You know, chase them off and shit?"

There was a pause before Rolf accepted and Kevin thanked him, hanging up the phone and heading downstairs. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he took deep breath and walked to the front door, unlocking it and stepping outside. The team had backed up into his yard, Mark standing in the middle, as usual. Kevin hadn't bothered to put on shoes and walked on the grass, feeling the cool, plush earth under his feet. He reached the group and stood there, silence filling the air, and glared at Mark who was clenching his fists. The two stared at one another until Mark broke the gaze, glancing over at Rolf who was now joining Kevin at his side. Mark was surprised by this but made no comment, instead rolling the sleeves of his jacket. Kevin knew this move as a preparation to fight, and looked at Rolf, who nodded and put up his fists.

The fight itself lasted for fifteen minutes at most. Mark rushed at Kevin, ramming his shoulder low into his abdomen. Kevin had to dig his heels into the ground to keep from falling backwards and grunted from the pain surging through his stomach. His slammed down his elbow into Mark's shoulder, then kneed up, connecting his shin with Mark's face. The combo was enough to break the hold on him, Mark stumbling backwards, holding his face with one hand. Blood ran down his cheek, covering his hand with blood. He yelled and went at Kevin again, this time knocking Kevin off his feet and onto the grass. He fended off most of the punches that came flying towards his face, but still some slipped through and smashed against his cheek and chin. Finally Kevin managed to his foot under Mark and kicked forward with as force as he could, pushing Mark off and rolling onto the grass. Kevin wasted no time and leaped onto him and punched continuously at his face, and jumped back off, waiting to see if Mark wanted to continue.

It continued this way for some time, Mark charging at Kevin, who tried to dodge now whenever he could. When Kevin got a good punch into Mark's stomach for a second time, Mark doubled over, falling to his knees. Kevin took the time waiting for him to look over at his friend, only to see that Rolf had easily taken the few that came at him. Two were on the grass beside him, holding places that hurt while the other two looked at them both uneasily. They called to Mark, telling him that they should just go.

" Fine." Mark grumbled, stumbling to his feet, wiping the blood that trickled down his face. He glared at Kevin and shouted, " You are going to pay for this, you fucking bastard!" Then shouted at the guys laying on the ground to get up. He gave Kevin one last look, spat on the ground, and walked to the truck parked in front of the yard. The other guys piled in the bed of the truck, and Mark screeched his tires, speeding off from the cul-de-sac.

Kevin watched them until they disappeared from his view and turned back to Rolf. There were a few minor injuries on his arms and face, but the most they both would have is a few bruises and cuts. Rolf seemed indifferent, rolling his shoulders sorely.

" Hey. Thanks for helping me, I owe you one." Kevin said, wiping blood and sweat from his face with an arm.

" Think nothing of it, Kevin. I'm curious to know why they were here, but you don't have to tell me." Rolf answered, eyeing Kevin carefully. When Kevin sighed and didn't comment further, Rolf nodded understandingly and waved goodbye. Kevin waved back and walked back inside the house. He was grateful he didn't have to explain his former friends' actions. He had a weird feeling that this wasn't the last he would hear from them, and tried to shake it off, making his way to the stairway.

Once he made it back up the stairs, he leisurely walked to his room, and found a now awake Eddward.

" Oh. You're awake." Kevin uttered tiredly. He was hoping that he could quickly take a shower and go back to sleep with Eddward for a few more hours.

" Yes I am. I was awoken by yelling and screeching tires, and I demand an explanation." Eddward replied, getting up from the bed. He squinted his eyes in the dim room, suddenly noticing Kevin's injuries. He gasped, no longer angry, and grabbed his arm to inspect the damage more closely. " Kevin! What on Earth happened?!"

Kevin sighed and went over what happened with the fight, Eddward staying silent for some minutes, his eyebrows drawing together in worry. _Oh great, now he thinks it's his fault._ Kevin thought, rolling his eyes. Wordlessly, he pulled Eddward to him, planting a kiss on the top on his head. Eddward looked away, blushing. He asked where the first aid kit was, exiting the room once Kevin told him, leaving Kevin sitting alone on the bed. Taking this time to take the much needed shower, Kevin walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. Inside the stall, he rinsed his body of dirt and blood that was starting to dry on his skin. He was glad that he didn't use soap, gazing at the number of cuts covering his arms that he received during the scrap. Afterwards, he scrubbed his face and ran his fingers through his hair, relishing the warm water falling on his face. Soon, with a groan of hesitation, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel off the rack above the toilet. Patting his body dry, he looked at the mirror. His reflection copied the grimace on his face. He was already bruising on one cheek, and could feel another bruise waiting to form on his eye. _Fabulous_, Kevin thought, turning away from the mirror and wrapping the towel around his waist. He snorted at the image of Eddward's face, seeing him in only a towel, and walked to his room. Almost as if he predicted the prediction the future, the exact image was before him in real life. Eddward's eyes shot opened and he yelled at Kevin.

" Kevin! Good lord, man!, you're much too indecent!" Eddward covered his eyes, dropping the medical supplies on the floor. Blindly he stepped back, bumping into the bed and falling back with a shriek. Kevin laughed loudly and pulled Eddward to his feet. He lead him out of the room and into the hall, where Eddward stood with his eyes still covered. He waited, hearing the squeal of drawers opening, then the sound of fabric shuffling around. Soon the sounds ceased and Kevin calling to him.

When Eddward walked in, he looked Kevin up and down. He was dressed in pajama bottoms and a band t-shirt. Even in this apparel, Eddward couldn't help thinking he still looked attractive. Hearing Kevin chuckle and eye him with a crooked smile, Eddward knew if he been found out and avoided his gaze, scooting over to where Kevin sat. His hands shook while wrapping bandages and sticking on band-aids over the wounds, very much aware of Kevin staring at him with amusement. When he finished up his arm, Eddward carefully placed more band-aids on Kevin's face, frowning at amount. Slowly placing the last one of his chin, Eddward gingerly laid his palm on the side of Kevin's face. He smooth his thumb against his skin, Kevin closing his eyes.

They could have stayed that way forever, the time between them slowed; the only sound was their breathing, eventually synchronizing with each others. Reappearing from what seemed like so long ago, an ache stung deep within Eddward's stomach. The feelings of affection, now recognized and returned, was so great it manifested itself into physical pain. Breaking the spell, he pulled hand away from Kevin's face. Anxious with worry, Kevin opened his eyes and stared into Eddward's. Eddward smiled reassuringly, and kissed his cheek.

" I am still weary. Do you mind if I stay the night, I promise not to be a burden." Eddward said, smiling again. The ache was still in his stomach, and he worried that if he tried to leave now, he would collapse.

" Sure thing, Double- D." Kevin answered enthusiastically, hopping from the bed and to his drawer, removing a pair of sweat pants and shirt. He tossed them at Eddward before he could refuse. " Now change into these, they are a bit too small for me, so they should fit you more." And left the room, closing the door behind him.

Eddward opened his mouth to scowl, but shook his head and grinned. Donning the set of clothes, he glanced in a nearby mirror. The fit was still loose, and he had to pull the strings on the pants together into a crude knot. The shirt hung droopingly on his frame, but Eddward didn't mind that as much. He grabbed the front of the shirt and lifted it to his nose. The scent of Kevin was even on the unworn garments, and Eddward giggled and released the shirt. _What an eventful day this has been,_ Eddward thought wistfully.

_- _Quick author's note-

I apologize for the ending of this chapter, forgive me! It was a tad bit rushed.

But I have really wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed the chapters and gave their opinions and praise. It means to much so me and I am thankful for even the views that I have received! Just wanted to let you know :D

With love,

- Carla 3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

The following day, Eddward stirred with a feeling like he was on a boat, the waves rhythmically rising and falling. As he opened his eyes, he found that it was not waves but that his head was laying on Kevin's chest, that mimicked the similar movement. Lazily grinning, Eddward relaxed and closed his eyes again, faintly hearing the beating of the ginger's heart. He almost fell back asleep listening until he started at Kevin suddenly moving and groaning. Eddward glanced up and was met with a scowl. Kevin grumpily looked around, unhappy to be awake from what Eddward guessed was a pleasant dream. But as Kevin's gaze fell on him and he realized that Eddward was, in fact, really there; His scowl disappeared and was replaced with a smile.

" Good morning, Kevin." Eddward said, laying his head on his neglected pillow.

" Mornin'. I have to say, I thought you were part of a dream at first." Kevin replied, his voice rough and slurred in his half-awake state. He pulled the covers over him and slid his hand over to Eddward's waist, pulling him closer. He chuckled and continued, " But you feel pretty real to me."

Eddward blushed and tried to find a way to divert his attention. He glanced at the window, light shined through the curtains that draped over it. He felt alarmed at the amount of light and started to wondered what time it was.

" What time is it?" Eddward asked worriedly. Kevin groaned and muttered under his breath before rolling over and reaching onto his nightstand. He grabbed his cell phone and flipped it open, his eyes squinting against the bright backlight.

" 2:37. Damn, it doesn't feel like it." He closed the phone and placed it back on the stand, rolling back over and snuggling against Eddward, his eyes already closed.

" Oh gracious!" Eddward called, pushing away from Kevin and sitting up. " Don't you dare think of going back to sleep, it's already so late in the day! Come on, let's get up. I'm not wasting the rest of the day sleeping." He started to pull the covers off when Kevin grabbed his arm lightly.

" Noooo. I don't wanna. Let's just keeping sleeping, Double-D. There's no reason not to." Kevin replied whimpering. He was about to say more when a loud grumbling sound filled the room. He automatically released his hold on Eddward and laid it on his stomach in futile attempt to stifle the sound.

The corner of Eddward's lips twitched into a grin, and tried to keep the laugh in his throat. Slowly the laugh giggled it's way through his mouth, until he burst into a fit. He hugged his arms around his torso, falling back on the bed while laughing. His laughs were cut short by Kevin leaping over on top of him, hovering over his body.

" If you don't stop laughing, I might just eat you instead." Kevin said seductively, peering down at Eddward, his eyes slightly parted. He eased down, licking Eddward's neck. " Tasty."

Eddward felt his whole face and body heat up at Kevin's tone. He bit his lower lip and tried to keep himself focused. The overwhelming feeling to press closer to the body that was over him urged his limbs to reach for Kevin, but Eddward mentally reigned them back and forced them to settle with pushing the ginger away. Kevin caught his drift and got off of Eddward and apologized sheepishly. His stomach growled once more, breaking the growing awkward silence, and they agreed to go get something to eat.

" I'm not sure you are going to want to enter any place with the way you appear at the moment, Kevin." Eddward commented while rising from the bed and motioning to the mirror. Kevin raised an eyebrow and looked at his reflection. Eddward was right, his eye had indeed bruised and with all the other bruises that had formed; he looked like he had been mugged. Kevin sighed in frustration and looked away from the mirror.

" Oh well, people can look if they want." Kevin answered, glancing back over to Eddward. "So, you wanna eat out or grab something to bring back here?"

" Hmmm. I would much rather cook something myself." Eddward answered. When Kevin looked at him surprisingly, Eddward rolled his eyes and added, " Yes. I know how to cook. It's a skill you pick up when your parents aren't home very often." Kevin nodded slightly and sprang off the bed with renewed energy. He grinned at Eddward and winked.

" Well don't I feel special? I get to eat a home cooked meal made with love by my boyfriend." Kevin laughed and grabbed Eddward's chin, snatching a small kiss. He then picked Eddward up and carried him down the stairs, until Eddward squirmed out of the hold and scowled at Kevin.

" We can discuss what to eat after I change and take a shower." Eddward sighed, his mind now concentrating on the dishes he knew how to cook and which ones he would love to cook for Kevin. There were going to be quite a few bags of groceries that would be purchased, and surely they would not all fit on the back of Kevin's motorcycle. He told his to Kevin, who agreed that they wouldn't. " Well.. I suppose we could use my car." It was true that Eddward had received a car a little after his seventeenth birthday. He never really liked using it, the thought of driving not at all welcoming and he preferred walking anyway.

" I didn't know you knew how to drive, Double- D." Kevin told him bluntly.

" Well I do!" Eddward snapped back defensively. His hatred of automobiles was definite and felt a shiver run up his back remembering all the articles he had read about accident that occur from drunken drivers carelessly smashing into other cars. " I don't enjoy driving. So you're going to have to drive instead."

" Is that ok? I mean I know how, but won't your parents get angry or something?"

" No. They won't even notice that it was gone. Besides it mine technically."

Kevin shrugged and admitted defeat, walking Eddward across the yard and to his door. They agreed that Eddward would come back to his house to retrieve Kevin before heading out to the market. At the doorstep, Eddward paused awkwardly, not yet wanting to leave Kevin's presence. His hands fidgeted, fiddling at his fingernail tips, and his gaze lowered to the ground. He wasn't sure if it was quite appropriate to kiss or even hug Kevin, and his face flushed. Kevin saw this and smiled, then grabbed his hands and laced his fingers through Eddward's. He placed a small kiss on his forehead and gazed into Eddward's eyes. When he felt Eddward relax, he pulled their still intertwined hands to his lips and gave the smaller boys hands another kiss before releasing them. He told Eddward he would see him soon, then turned and left for his home.

Eddward watched Kevin's back as it moved away from him, and tried to assure himself that he would see Kevin soon. He hated to see the ginger leave, but the need for a shower pulled him from his train of thought and he rushed in the house and up to his room. Once in his room, he pulled off the oversized garments from his body, and placed them carefully on his bed, noting that we would later wash them before returning them to Kevin. Turning on the water in the shower stall, he kept his hand under the running water, waiting for the right temperature before stepping in. First he scrubbed his scalp with shampoo, lathering and rinsing twice as he always did. The steaming water relaxed his muscles and he could feel himself almost being lulled to sleep by it's warmth. Reaching for his loofah, a loud knock at the door caused Eddward to snatch his hand back his hand like it had been burnt. Stilling himself from the mini heart attack, he listening for the knock again. For a moment he thought that perhaps he had imagined it, but suddenly he heard multiple stomps near him. He opened the shower door and leaned out, and the sound was more clear. It was like a stampede of bulls were climbing up his stairs, numerous thuds after the other. His heart rose in his throat and he turned off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist as he moved into his room and towards the sound. When the figures finally appeared with the sound, coming at him in a blur, Eddward could not manage even a scream before they closed in on him.

- Quick Author's note (again)

I know that this chapter came very late, and though I wish I had a good excuse, I don't. I have had a bit of a writer's block for the past month and ended up drawing a lot more than writing, even though I opened the file on multiple occasions before sitting there for 30 minutes with my fingers on the keys. I'm afraid that sadly almost nothing was written until a few minutes ago, when I suddenly got my gears going and the story flowed started back. I hope I didn't anger that many people, I'm sorry! .

Sincerely, Carla


	9. Chapter 9

Fixed, Chapter 9

Kevin looked at his phone again impatiently. It had been close to an hour since he parted ways with Eddward, leaving Kevin frustratingly flipping channels on the television. He barely paid attention to what was showing before changing to something else. Even when he settled on a cooking show, he didn't bother watching and stared at the ceiling. Each time his stomach growled, he checked his phone for the time and went back to staring. _Where the hell is that dork?! He said he would call when he was ready, but nobody takes THIS long._ Kevin thought angrily.

Just as he went to check his phone once more, a knock came at the door. Kevin nearly fell over the couch as he rushed to open the door. When he opened the door, he started to state that it was about time, but the words froze in the air when he saw that it was not Eddward, but his tall and bulky friend, Ed.

" Oh god, what do you want dweeb?" Kevin growled in irritation. Ed was nervously looking around, visibly shaken. The tall boy stammered as his hands were stuffed deep into his jacket pockets.

" Uhhh. I…. Uhhh.. Heard a noise…. Coming from Double D's house, and uhhhh. Didn't know what to do, saw guys running into the house. Eddy uhhhh wouldn't let me go…. Had to sneak out when he was in the potty….. I uhhh. Think…. Uhhh it was your friends… They had school jackets on… Ummm.. Was really scared and wanted to see if you knew why…. Uhhh… Ummm." Ed explained timidly. When he had finished, he looked down at his shoes, avoiding the gaze of the ginger.

Kevin stood in the doorway, unable to move or breathe. As soon as he heard school jackets, he knew what Ed meant. The jackets the football team receives near the end of the school year, with their names and numbers on the back. When he finally unfroze, he slammed his fist into the wood of the doorway, causing Ed to jump and fall back. Without any thought as to how, he stormed towards his lover's home to rescue him, with Ed trailing behind him. He tried to ask Kevin what was happening, which made Kevin halt and turn to him.

" The football team has him and I don't even want to think of what they could be doing to him. Are you going to help me save him? I can't ask Rolf, he's already helped and it would just cause him trouble. I know you don't accept him but he used to be your friend." Kevin said, placing his hands on Ed's shoulders. The taller boy nodded his head almost violently, the scared demeanor replaced by a lit fire of rage and determination. His body no longer trembled, instead he clenched his hands into a fist.

" He has always been my friend. I was scared to do something 'cause Eddy didn't want me to, and he's the only friend I got. I don't care now, I want to be Double D's friend."

Kevin nodded and again started towards Eddward's house. When they arrived, they found the door slightly ajar, and didn't look as if it was broken into. _Damn. He didn't even care to lock it._ Kevin thought, passing it by and slowly walking into the home. He could hear steps above him, along with harsh laughter and muffled screeching. Ed barged towards the stairs, but Kevin pulled him back and whispered to be slow and quiet. He was hoping to have the element of surprise, and take a few out before they could all charge at him. Thinking quickly, he glanced around for anything blunt to swing. When finally his eyes fell upon a mop and broom in the kitchen. Kevin nudged Ed and pointed to the kitchen, edging into the room and grabbed the cleaning utensils. With effort, he was able to pull to bristled end off the broom, and handed the mop to Ed. After getting a comfortable hold on the broom stick, they both headed up the stairs, keeping an eye for any team members acting as guards. Satisfied with no sign of people in the hallway, they proceeded to Eddward's bedroom, where the sounds became louder and clear. But these sounds were nothing compared the rapid heartbeat rising in Kevin's ears, along with a sheen layer of sweat covering his face. He didn't look behind him to even make sure Ed was following, just hoped he hadn't cowered out. Finally when they reached the door, Kevin placed a hand on the knob and took the chance to see if Ed was there. He was relieved to see the boy, who gripped the mop with such intensity that his knuckles were white, nodding for him to go. Kevin nodded back and mouthed a signal of counting to 3. His gaze fixed on Ed's and started to counting, saying each number into his mind.

_1… 2…. 3!_ Kevin shouted into his mind, then flung open the door and charged forward, swinging at anything that moved and looked human. As he did, the boys in the room whipped around to the sudden noise, but were caught off guard and toppled down as the stick connected with various body parts. By now Kevin was crying out with each swing, the surprised looks of his former friends and former teammates replaced with those of horror and pain. Within a few second of being in the room, his adrenaline that coursed through his body settled down, but he continued to look around for more opponents. Kevin saw Ed blindly raging around the room, swinging the mop without even seeing who was hit. When a swing came too close to Kevin, he shouted at the tall boy, who stopped and opened his eyes for the first time.

Kevin's gaze swept over the room, landing on Eddward, who was tied half-hazard to a chair with tape over his mouth and around his hands. Cuts and bruises covered his bare body, a towel draped around his waist. Tears streamed down his face, and he screamed pleadingly towards Kevin. Blood was everywhere on his body, dripping down his arms and chest to the chair, where they ran off the sides and pooled on the carpet below. The sight caused Kevin's stomach to twist, and a feeling of nausea and anger overtook his body and mind. When he saw Mark and a few other boys gathered around Eddward, a kitchen knife in Mark's hand, Kevin lunged forward with the broom stick poised. He didn't stop even as they cried out for mercy, swinging at them with as much force he could muster. Mark brought his arms in front of him, trying to defend himself. When the stick smashed into his forearm, a sickening crack sounded, followed with a wail of pain. The knife he was holding clacked to the ground and away. Kevin looked down as the boy cried out, holding his arm close to him. _No… That is not enough._ Kevin sneered, swinging down again, connecting with Mark's shoulder. Again and again he swung down the broom, tears now falling down Kevin's face. He only stopped when Ed reached him and grabbed the stick when it was in the air. Kevin swung around ready to hit him, but when he realized who it was, he lowered the broom while sobs shook his body. His legs nearly gave out under him, and he used the broom stick to support his weight, as the sobs overtook him. _ I was supposed to protect him, and I couldn't. He got hurt because of me, oh god it's my entire fault. _

After a minute, his cries subsided and he wiped his face. _Now is not the time. I have to get Double D help. _Kevin thought, looking for him. He saw Ed sawing at the ropes that bound Eddward with the discarded knife. Kevin leapt up to help, pulling the tape from around Eddward's hands, that were pale as the rest of his body. When he ripped off the tape, he noticed Eddward was not moving. Kevin panicked, shaking Eddward's shoulders but still he did not react. A lump formed in Kevin's throat, and he pressed his cheek to his chest. He sighed with relief to hear a heartbeat, but it was faint. When the ropes finally snapped, Kevin had to quickly catch Eddward's body as it fell forward. Gathering him up his arms, Kevin rushed out of the room and away from the moaning bodies that lay on the bedroom floor. Ed ran after them, taking the stairs two at a time. Kevin yelled for Ed to grab the keys he hoped was to Eddward's car, and they headed to the garage that held the car.

- At the Hospital -

Monitors blinked and beeped in the dull hospital room. Kevin laid his head on the stiff sheets that covered the bed, his hand grasping Eddward's. Ed sat on the couch near the bed, dozing in and out of sleep. Kevin could feel himself drifting off also, but fought to stay awake. This was the first time he had gotten to see Eddward since they had rushed in, Kevin carrying his unconscious body. The nurses and doctors had quickly arrived to help, snatching Eddward away and placing him on a stretcher. Kevin and Ed could only follow so far before they were stopped and instructed to be seen for any injuries. Kevin resisted against them, claiming he was fine, but still they wrestle him away. After they got checked, they had to wait in a hall for Eddward to get out of the operation room.

There, the two waited in silence as the time seemed to trudge on slowly. After a few moments, they were both surprised by Eddward's parents, who showed up wearing scrubs. They had heard what happened and ran over to ask for the whole story. And that, in Kevin's mind, was the most awkward and hard part of it all. He told them about the relationship, the confrontation with the football team, and all the way up to the final fight. He also told them they might want to send an ambulance or two to their residence, that some of the boys back there might need help. After that, everything passed by even more slowly, until finally they were told they could see Eddward in his room.

Which is where Kevin was now, holding on to the still unconscious Eddward's hand. The doctors assured him that he would be fine soon. In the end, hundreds of stitches had been placed on Eddward's body, in numerous places. The worst was along his chest under the collarbone, where the word 'Fag' had been carved deep into the flesh. Everywhere else were shallow stabs and slices. He had passed out from blood lose, and luckily they had enough to replenish him. Still, Kevin's mind and body were stiff, ridden with guilt and despair. He placed his forehead on Eddward's hand, hoping that he would wake up soon.

Soon, the hand squeezed Kevin's and Kevin looked up to his face. Slowly, Eddward's eyes opened, and a groan came out from his mouth. Kevin rose up and moved right beside his head, grazing the back of his hand against Eddward's cheek. His eyes opened fully and looked to Kevin, where tears already started running from them and down his cheek.

"Kevin. Oww." Eddward croaked, wincing when piercing pain surged through his body. "Where am I?"

" You're in the hospital. You passed out and we drove you here from your house." Kevin answered. The mere mention of his house caused Eddward to flinch from the horrible memories. Kevin brushed his cheek again. "It's ok now. I promise." Kevin paused, his throat closing up with sadness. " I promise I'll never let them hurt you again."

Eddward nodded stiffly and more tears ran down his face. He spoke out lightly, his voice a little higher than a whisper. " Kevin… Would you please lay here with me? Please." His brows knitted close together as he asked Kevin. Kevin wasn't sure if he was even allowed to, the doctors might yell at them, but seeing Eddward's terrified expression, he didn't give a shit. Carefully, he moved onto the bed. There wasn't a lot of space, even when Eddward tried moving over a little bit to give some room. Still, Kevin laid on his side and held Eddward's hand in his. Eddward quietly thanked him and squeezed his hold. A few tears escaped Kevin's eyes, and leaning down, placed a light kiss on Eddward's forehead. Eddward leaned up and smiled, then his eyes closed and he started drifting into sleep. But before Kevin did too, he whispered in Eddward's ear.

"I love you."

END


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue-

" Are you sure about this?" Kevin asked worriedly. He was hovering over Eddward, whose hands uncertainly pulled at Kevin's shirt. He nodded meekly and successfully pulled off the shirt. He ran his hands over the ginger's abdomen; The defined muscles were hot to the touch and Kevin shivered against the feather light brushing from Eddward's fingertips. Again Kevin said to his lover in a calm voice, " I'm worried about your wounds."

" You know as well as I do that they are completely healed, except for one or two." Eddward replied, moving his hands down to Kevin's pants.

It had been a little over 3 months since Eddward was released from the hospital. Kevin had spent almost every waking moment with him through the recovery, claiming that he wanted to make sure the football team didn't come back. Eddward was thankful, for some nights he would dream of it all over again. He was alone in his room, tied up and constantly being laughed at while foggy images of people sliced away at his skin. While his screams only seemed to encourage them more, and soon they had hacked until nothing was left, leaving him to slowly fade away. Then he would wake in cold sweat, feeling to see if he was even still there. At those times he would usually call Kevin, as the parents were not exactly comfortable with the two of them sleeping together through his recovery, and he would soothe his fears until the anxiety would subside enough to go back to sleep. But eventually, he completely healed, and the nightmares came less and less. Then he was able spent more time with Kevin, soon they were able to have their first date at a wonderful restaurant, ending the night with a kiss and hesitant good-byes. But now at 3 months, Eddward wanted something more than just a kiss. Leading him to call Kevin and ask for him to come over in the middle of the night, which is how they got into this situation.

Kevin sighed, sure he knew that Eddward was healed, but he still worried about the boy's fragile body. And once he got started he had no doubt there was no chance of him stopping. Now, feeling Eddward's hands traveling around his body, it was not helping in trying to hold back. When he heard the zipper on his pants being pulled down, he silently cursed and knew it was too late. He grabbed Eddward's shirt and tugged it off quickly, then swiftly undid his pants and slipped those off also. He lowered his head and kissed on Eddward's neck, nipping here and there, earning multiple moans from the boy. Maneuvering his own pants off, he moved back up and kissed him roughly on the mouth, forcing his tongue into the others mouth and wrestling Eddward's. Kevin slid his hand under the elastic of Eddward's briefs, slowly tugging them down and off, discarding them onto the bedroom floor. He broke the kiss and massaged the hardened muscle, each stroke bringing more groans to escape through Eddward's clenched teeth.

" Kevin, I…. Ahhh." Eddward started, only to be interrupted by another wave of pleasure to ripple through his body. His body shook and he wrapped his arms around Kevin's shoulders. He could feel the ginger's breath hot on his neck and the increasing speed on his member. Suddenly, Kevin whispered hoarsely into his ear.

" Eddward…" His voice sounded strained and pained. " Please… Let me." He didn't finish his plea, but Eddward knew what he was referring to. With a new tinge of blush, he nodded and quietly accepted. Kevin then froze his actions and removed his underwear. He lifted Eddward's hips and slowly slid into him, grunting. Eddward immediately attempted to stifle a cry of pain, and gripped the sheets under him. Kevin rocked against his body, his hand back to pleasuring his lover. Eddward breathing increased in sync with the speed of Kevin moving in and out of him. And soon, he could feel himself reaching his climax and he tried to warn Kevin.

" Kevin, I think… I." He groaned. Kevin, too, was nearing that point himself and whispered to Eddward he was going to also. And with one final motion they released one after the other, and Eddward threw back his head, his mind completely blank in bliss. Kevin, breathing heavily removed himself and lowered onto Eddward, kissing him on the mouth. Time passed and when they both recouped from their moment of ecstasy, Kevin laid beside Eddward, still holding him close.

" Are you hurting too much?" Kevin asked.

" Not an awful lot, or at least not as much as I had imagined." Eddward replied, raising up into a sitting position. He ran his hand over his own abdomen, frowning when his hand came back sticky. He glared at Kevin and bit the inside of his cheek, moving to get off of the bed. " I'm going to take a shower." Kevin snickered and muttered a sarcastic 'Sorry'. Eddward smiled and walked into the bathroom, turning to knobs to a comfortable temperature. He was about to remove his clothes when he remembered with a blush. _I'm not wearing any_.Eddward thought. He quickly stepped into the stall, where steaming water rushed down his body. He was beginning to wash his own discharge from his body when the shower door opened suddenly. He jumped and his feet almost slipped out from under him, if it had not of been for Kevin reaching out and steadying him, grinning.

" Mind if I join?" He asked teasingly. Not waiting for a reply, he moved into the narrow space behind Eddward and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, nuzzling his face into Eddward's neck. Eddward gasped and giggled against the tickling feel. Then with a content sigh, leaned back on the ginger's body and closed his eyes.

" As a matter of fact, I do mind. But perhaps I could make an exception… If you stop blocking all of the water." Eddward replied, looking up at Kevin with one eyebrow arched. Kevin glanced back and noticed that he was in between the showerhead and Eddward. Chuckling, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on a lingering cut mark on Eddward's shoulder.

"Deal." Kevin said, then adding with a hug, " I love you."

Eddward's heart clenched tightly in his chest, and he could feel his throat closing up with joy like every time he heard those words . He turned around as best as he could and placed a hand on Kevin's cheek. Then he leaned up and placed a small kiss on his lips.

" I love you too."

THE END

-Last Author's note

And that is it. I hope that all of you have enjoyed reading this story and that I ended on a good note. I am so happy that I was about to write this little fanfiction and all the positive feedback I have received through it all. I never even knew about this site until one of my best friend's told me about it. And with her encouragement, I finally sat down and got to writing. Anyways, thank you for reading! Love you all!

Love, Carla


End file.
